1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to goal posts and more particularly pertains to a new modified goal post for providing a goal post which allows various ways of scoring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of goal posts is known in the prior art. More specifically, goal posts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,269; U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,904; U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,862; U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,023; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,043; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,283.
In these respects, the modified goal post according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a goal post which allows various ways of scoring.